1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise assembly adapted to increase the endurance, by maintaining a dog or like animal in a running mode, by tempting him to reach a bait animal within a bait cage while being restrained to run exclusively on a continuously moving treadmill and treadway associate therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous devices in use as well as in the patented prior art which are directed to the exercising of various types of animals, generally for the purpose of keeping the animals fit. Typically, horses and other animals that are trained primarily for racing or running may be exercised on a selective basis, even when injured, by the utilization of such devices. However, as indicated in the following prior art United States patents such devices are not limited exclusively to the use of horses or any particular variety of animal. In certain situations the exercising of a dog is highly desirable for purposes of building the dog's endurance, speed, etc. Such dogs are commonly trained to increase such endurance characteristics for purposes of racing, work, etc.
The Wedell Pat. No. 3,994,261 discloses an apparatus for exercising and training animals having a motorized treadmill as shown in the drawings associated therewith. The heart of this invention relates to the texture or structure of the actual material on which the animal exercises. More specifically, the floor or surface on which the animal runs is made to simulate the elasticity and physical properties of the natural surface or turf on which the animal normally exercises or runs. A belt is supported by and slides on a smooth plate and the endless belt is made of a flexible plastic material with a low co-efficient of friction to allow the motorized or driven movement thereof upon activation of the driving motor.
The Null U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,628 discloses an animal exercising device particularly designed for the exercise of horses and includes an inclined surface that keeps the horse walking uphill and thereby adds to the effort needed to be exerted by the horse as a motorized treadmill is continuously driven at variable speeds.
The Davis Pat. No. 4,332,217 discloses a controlled rate exerciser where the horse or animal being exercised is mounted on a motorized treadmill which is submerged at the bottom of a body of liquid as shown. The legs of the horse are submerged as the animal stands on the treadmill and the treadmill is in fact motorized to be driven at various speeds.
Somewhat similarly the Samson et al, Pat. No. 5,002,015 discloses an animal exerciser having a water pool in which there is a submerged treadmill which includes an endless belt having a top rung on which the animal travels. A support plate is perforated and air is blown through the perforations to lubricate and separate the region between the support plate and the top rung of the treadmill.
The Orlowski Pat. No. 4,232,630 discloses an animal exerciser which does not incorporate a treadmill but rather is directed to the exercising of horses in a straight line path including carriage and means for reciprocally moving the carriage in a substantially straight line direction as well as means for attaching the animal to the carriage and means for supporting the operative elements at a desired height. In a preferred embodiment an endless belt and means for connecting an anchor point on the belt to alternating positions on the carriage whereby the direction of travel of the carriage is reversed at each end of the travel. A harness or lead line is connected to the halter or other harness attached to the horse so that the horse will be continuously driven in a reciprocal path along the length of the apparatus.
The Senior et al, Pat. No. 4,074,657 is directed to a lure mechanism per se rather than its combination or attachment to any type of treadmill device. The lure is used to attract dogs, particularly greyhounds, such that when the lure is attacked or bitten a certain electronic stimulus or shock will be delivered to the animal which will supposedly affect its attraction to the lure. The lure may travel along a variety of paths as shown in the various Figures of this patent by movable belt or the like. There is no treadmill or treadway attached with this device or used in combination therewith for purposes of exercising the dog per say. Of additional interest is the Tisdell et al, Pat. No. 3,406,969.